towerkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission:Mystic
Mission:Mystic is a bonus hero campaign featuring the Mystic hero. Its rewards are primarily gold, along with several Catacombs Maps. Campaign Properties Consists of 6 missions, player must field the Mystic in their party. Some monster will modified with special skills. Almost all damaging skills are Damage Over Time (DOT) with shadow, poison, fire, lightning and physical properties. They will also not disappear over time, so the Cleric's Cleanse and the Mystic's Disenchant skills are vital here (although passing a stage will clear all active DOT skills as usual). Notable Rewards * 11 Catacombs Maps * 64,250 Gold Missions Mission:Mystic 1 level 5/7/11 Monsters * 2x|0x|0x Goblin * 1x|1x|2x Bandit Cutthroat * 0x|1x|1x Ogre * 0x|1x|1x Orc Shaman * 0x|1x|1x Bandit Leader Treasure Chest * Normal: 1 , 200 * Hard: 300 * Extreme: 400 Mission:Mystic 2 level 10/13/18 Monsters * 2x|0x|1x Plague Zombie * 2x|0x|0x Goblin Magus * 0x|3x|0x Orc Scout * 0x|1x|2x Orc Warrior * 0x|0x|1x Bandit Lord Treasure Chest * Normal: 1 , 500 * Hard: 600 * Extreme: 750 Mission:Mystic 3 level 20/24/31 Monsters * 2x|0x|0x Ogre Brute * 1x|0x|1x Undead Warlord * 0x|3x|0x Troll * 0x|2x|1x Bandit Marksman * 0x|0x|2x Mountain Giant * 0x|0x|1x Warlock Treasure Chest * Normal: 1 , 1000 * Hard: 1250 * Extreme: 1500 Mission:Mystic 4 level 35/41/50 Monsters * 2x|0x|2x Ghoul * 1x|0x|1x Evil Acolyte * 1x|0x|1x Corrupted Inquisitor * 0x|3x|0x Black Fist Enforcer * 0x|1x|1x Lesser Lich Treasure Chest * Normal: 2 , 2000 * Hard: 2500 * Extreme: 3000 Mission:Mystic 5 level 45/52/62 Monsters * 3x|0x|1x Lesser Demon * 1x|0x|1x Vicious Overseer * 0x|2x|1x Dark Fanatic * 0x|2x|1x Vile Assassin * 0x|1x|1x Demonic Watcher * 0x|0x|1x Black Fist Evoker Treasure Chest * Normal: 3 , 5000 * Hard: 6000 * Extreme: 7000 Mission:Mystic 6 level 55/62/74 Monsters * 1x|0x|2x Vicious Overseer * 1x|1x|0x Demonic Watcher * 1x|0x|1x Black Fist Evoker * 1x|0x|0x Dark Fanatic * 0x|1x|0x Ninja * 0x|1x|0x Lesser Demon * 0x|1x|1x Corrupted Inquisitor * 0x|0x|0x Warlock Treasure Chest * Normal: 3 , 7000 * Hard: 8500 * Extreme: 10000 Skills: Monsters have only DOT skills, making Warmaster a likely candidate for the tank, although range attacks can still target other teammates. Here are the skills that all enemies are using: Lightning skills: Black Fist Evoker: His spark skill is now DOT. Orc Shaman: His lightning bolt is DOT again. Lesser Lich: Lightning bolt is DOT again. Note: All mages and warlords are using DOT lightning. Fire skills: Demonic Watcher: His cone of fire is DOT and can be dodged. Note: Demonic watcher is the only enemy that deals fire DOT damage. Poison skills: Goblin: Single poison DOT attack. Bandit Cutthroat: Poison DOT attacks. Bandit Leader: Poison DOT attack. Plagued Zombie: Infected Bite DOT attacks. Orc Warrior: Poison DOT attack. Bandit Lord: Poison DOT attack. Warlock: Acid Bolt skill on stages 3 and 6. Evil Acolyte: He keeps normal and he got poison DOT attack. Ghoul: Normal skills. Corrupted Inquisitor: He's attacking with curse of agony but it's poison instead shadow. Vicious Overseer: Line poison attack (can miss). Dark Fanatic: Poisoned Blade and poisoned dagger. Vile Assassin: Replaced stab with poisoned dagger. Brute: Poison DOT. Undead Warlord: Poison DOT. Demonic Watcher: Poison cloud. Ninja: Poison Smoke Bomb soul skill and Poisoned Dagger. Also uses non-DOT Shadow Slash skill. Note: 30-40% of enemies are poison damage dealers. Physical damage: Bandit Marksman: He got barbed arrow skill. Note: Bandit marksman is the only mutant that deals physical dot damage. Shadow skills: Ogre: Shadow DOT attack. Goblin Magus: Curse of agony. Bandit Lord: Replaced great slash with shadow DOT. Warlock: Shadowy Censer, Drain Life (not DOT). Black Fist Enforcer: Single attack replaced with shadow DOT. Lesser Lich: Curse of Agony and Shadowfire. Lesser Demmon: Replaced single attack with shadow DOT. Demonic Watcher: Horrify skill from the Mystic. Black Fist Evoker: Curse of Agony. Undead Warlord: Curse of agony and Warlock's soul skill, Shadow Censory. Ogre Brute: Shadow DOT. Brute: Shadow DOT. Mountain Giant: Dark Infection and Curse of Agony. Note: 30-40% of enemies are dealing shadow damage. Strategy (For anyone who can keep Knight alive) * Knight front (because of Taunt+defensive stats) and Mystic rear support tank plus Cleric, is good with an AoE damage-dealer like Mage or Warlock-(This is a no-brainer:) equip all passive resist skills on these heroes * Don't forget the Cleanse and Disenchant skills, and Safety Ward or Foretell to stay alive longer * Confuse to stop one of the enemy in its tracks * Always use the best gear available Immediately start spamming Inspiration, then if you can use, Doom. Shadowy Censor will do much larger damage after this, so try to do it for every stage of 4-6. When you see Disenchant or Cleanse in the skill queue, target the hero(/es) that need it most. (For Lvl 45+) Warmaster in place of Knight can work, though I've always preferred the faster damage. For more details, read the latest comment.Category:Campaign Category:Hero Campaign